The Italian Holly
by jethro10
Summary: In the penultimate story in the series, Holly, her friends and the team travel to Naples so Gibbs can help out his cousin Rosaline on a case. But little does Holly know that a danger lurked close behind, a contract has been agreed which will ensure that none of them will leave Italy alive. And deep in the shadows, an old enemy lurks, hoping to finally get rid of the Gibbs family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Italian Holl**y

Special Agent Rosaline McCann of the Naples Office of NCIS was used to strange cases however the case of Admiral Terry Spears had to be the man had been found battered and shot hanging over the crater of Vesuvius in plain sight and yet no one had noticed him for days.

"And you still can't solve this case," NCIS Director Leon Vance raised an eyebrow.

"No we cannot Director," McCann said.

" I have a team, they're taking a well earned rest but a few weeks in sunny Naples might be good for them," Vance replied. "Their names are Tim McGee, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" McCann asked.

"Yes," Vance replied. "Please tell me you aren't one of his exes."

"No I'm not," McCann replied. Vance sighed in relief. "I'm his cousin."

NCIS

"OMG! Naples!" Matt gasped.

"Yep, me, Tony, McGee and Ziva are helping out on a case and Abby has the holidays off," Gibbs said. "She says you can stay with her in an apartment in a place called Meta di Sorrento. Jared and Darren can come as well."

"This is going to be awesome!" Holly high fived Matt. She was glad to be out of the wheelchair, even if she did have to rest occasionally.

"I can't wait!" Matt said. "When are we going?"

"The flight leaves at ten at night, pack your bags," Gibbs smiled as Holly and Matt screamed and each ran to their phones to text their boyfriends.

NCIS

Vincent Maleri was an Italian home grown terrorist who worked as the head of a cell in Naples. He himself lived in a massive white house in Meta, overlooking an apartment building. His thirteen year old son Vincent and ten year old daughter Maria were both involved with his terrorist activities despite their mother's disapproval.

Barely a month earlier he'd been contacted by a woman who wanted to meet to discuss a deal.

"So what is it that you want?" Maleri asked.

"I want Leroy Jethro Gibbs dead," replied the woman as she lounged on an armchair.

"Would you care elaborate?" Maleri asked.

"He's an American NCIS agent and the cousin of Rosaline McCann who I know has been causing problems for you," the woman said. "Three months ago I murdered a man named Terry Spears and now I have discovered that Rosaline is bringing her cousin in to help. All I want you to do is one thing. Make sure that Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't leave Italy alive."

"How much will you pay me?" Maleri asked.

"Four million Euros," the woman replied. "I have two agents who will oversee this operation. Do not disappoint me."

"Who are you?" Maleri queried.

"Sophie Flanders," replied Sophie with a villainous smile.

**Ooh! Sophie escaped from prison and is fixated on Gibbs now. But what will happen when she notices Holly?**

**Also. This will be my second to last story in the series. The last one will be called An Agent's Weakness and one person will die. This person could be anyone from Gibbs to Holly to Abby to Tony to Darren. Anyone. Who do you think it will be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Italian Holly**

"OMG! I can't wait!" Matt said as she, Jared, Holly, Darren and the team walked out of the Naples airport, breathing in the smell of Italy.

"Hello Jethro," McCann was stood behind them, holding a messily scrawled board reading GIBBS.

"Rosaline, how are you?" Gibbs greeted her.

Holly studied the woman, she looked to be in her mid fifties and she had long frizzy black hair that was in a messy braid. When Holly looked closer, she could see that the woman looked rather like Jackson Gibbs.

"Fine, how's Uncle Jack?" asked Rosaline. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, how's Aunt Mika?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Cancer has caught up to her, she's got six months," Rosaline informed.

"Right, poor Mika," replied Gibbs.

"Can we please just go?" Matt asked impatiently.

"This is Matilda, my adopted daughter, she prefers to be known as Matt, and Holly, my actual daughter and these are their friends," Gibbs introduced them. "And this is the team. Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby."

"It's great to meet you," Rosaline smiled. "So, Leroy, you and the team are coming with me to the base while Abby, Holly, Matt and the boys will be escorted to Meta di Sorrento by Agent Feeley." She introduced a buff looking male agent. "He'll be keeping watch over you."

NCIS

"Welcome, welcome," the apartment block's landlord, Luigi Salvador shook Feeley's hand and kissed Abby's cheek in traditional European fashion. He was seventy two years old and had inherited the apartments from his late wife, a property developer named Rosa. He was warm and outgoing but from the moment she met him, Holly noticed something off about the man.

"Bonjour, monsuier Salvador," Matt greeted him.

"That's French and not even proper French," hissed Holly.

"Shut up Holls," Matt replied.

"Now, Agent McCann instructed I make you feel welcome so please, let me show you to your flat," Salvador said.

"Senor Salvador, who owns the house?" Matt pointed at a white house that loomed over the apartment block.

"Vincent Maleri, he's a powerful business man," Salvador said, leading them down the tarmac drive from the gates at the enterence.

"Matt," Holly growled. "That was Spanish!"

"Holly, do I look like a linguist?" Matt replied.

"Come on you two! We want to have time to grab some pizzas up after we've unpacked," Abby encouraged, closing her skull umbrella.

"Did you only come to Italy for the pizzas?" Holly asked.

Abby hesitated. "Maybe..."

NCIS

"There's a black guy in my bed, there's a ringing in my head, empty bottles on the floor, a tied up dead Asian whore..." Matt turned up the volume on her iPod.

"Are you listening to Shane Dawson again?" Holly asked as she folded her jacket.

"Okay, just because you like Fred doesnt mean you have to get all touchy feely that I like his rival," Matt responded, pausing the song.

"I do not like Fred!" Holly replied.

"Then why was Christmas Cash all I could hear the other day?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, maybe dad likes him," suggested Holly.

"Yeah, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is obviously a Fred fan," Matt replied.

"Sounds possible," Abby was leaning on the metal spiral staircase from the girls' bedroom to the kitchen. "I'm heading out to get pizza. Feeley is outside playing football with the boys on the terrace. Will you girls be okay in here?"

"I was going to head out anyway," Matt said.

"I'll join you," Holly said, walking towards the stairs.

NCIS

Meanwhile from a dark room, Sophie watched everything from her carefully placed security camera.

"Yes Holly, soon all your woes will be over, soon you will die."

She cackled at the image of Holly's smiling face watching Matt as she laced up her boots. This was going to be a lot of fun...

**Next Time: Abby gets injured, Holly gets ambushed and the new neighbours are not as they seem.**

**I wonder if Gibbs is a Fred fan...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Italian Holly**

**"Holly, you are such a bore! Come on!" Matt jogged down the concrete path while Holly walked behind her, holding her iPod and a basket full of posh looking Italian biscuit brands that Abby had found in the cupboard.**

**Down on the terrace which overlooked the street below them, Darren and Jared were passing the ball back and forth with Feeley watching them.**

**"Hey! Shall we play some proper footie then?" Matt asked, grinning.**

**"Consider me, gone," Feeley smiled. "I'm just going off to have a cigarette, be back in five minutes." And with that he disappeared into the bushes.**

**"We don't have a goal," replied Darren.**

**"Well take off your shirts then I won't judge, though Holly might," Matt said cheekily.**

**"Shut up Matt," Holly sat down on the brick wall overlooking the street.**

**Darren and Jared both reluctantly took off their shirts and carefully placed them by the door which led down the stairs into the street.**

**"Enjoying it Holly?" Matt turned to her adopted sister.**

**"Yeah, I've got the best view in the house," replied Holly, watching Darren.**

**"Tut tut tut, what would your father say?" Matt wagged her finger at Holly.**

**"Do I look like I care?" Holly retorted angrily.**

**"Sorry," Matt said ungraciously.**

**"Hey girls," Darren said. "I know that I'm hot but I thought we were playing football."**

**"Bye Matt," waved Holly, plugging the earphones in.**

**"So it's us versus you, Matt, enjoy," grinned Jared.**

**"Oh believe me, I will..." Matt said as Darren passed over the ball so she could start.**

**BANG! "ARGHHH!"**

**Holly spun around just in time to see Abby arch over on the street below, a patch of blood blossoming on her shoulder.**

**"You guys! Stay here!"Holly put down her iPod and ran down the stairs past the stone lion stage and out onto the street.**

**"Abby! Are you okay?" Holly asked.**

**"She'll be fine," replied Sophie, walking out from behind the door. "You on the other hand might like to say your prayers." She revealed a gun in her waistband.**

**NCIS**

**"Basically you have nothing," Gibbs summed up what Rosaline said.**

**"Yep, this terrorist group, l liberatori, literally the liberators, have made countless threats to disable our communications system," Rosaline explained. "Even to destroy Naples and all its surrounding lands."**

**"How would they do that?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Your guess is as good as mine," replied Rosaline.**

**"So you have no honest idea how," Gibbs raised an eyebrow.**

**"No, any help you could give us would be greatly appreciated," Rosaline signed. "Director Vance recommended you."**

**"Didn't know he was a fan," Gibbs smirked at the idea that Vance actually may like him.**

**"He isn't, he made that clear," Rosaline said.**

**"Gibbs! I have Jared on the phone! He is sounding very scared!" Ziva ran in holding her mobile.**

**NCIS**

**"You!" Holly snarled. "You're supposed to be in prison."**

**"I escaped though to come and pay you a visit," Sophie simpered. "After all, my performance as May wasn't as successful as I had hoped it would be."**

**"Why are you doing this?" Holly asked, backing up against the open door.**

**"Before it was under ****Paloma's orders but now...it's personal." Sophie smiled and reached for the gun in her waistband.**

**"HOLLY!" Matt yelled. Sophie turned around and saw Matt was stood on the stone wall. Fortunately she had turned too late to prevent what was coming. The football struck her in the chest and sent her stumbling into the road as a car drove up the hill.**

**"Holly!" Darren grabbed Holly's hand and yanked her inside before sliding the latch on the door.**

**"You little...!" Sophie screeched as the car ploughed into her, sending her sprawling.**

**"Are you okay miss?" the man asked, getting out of the car.**

**Sophie lay on the road, still and unresponsive, possibly in shock. But in reality she was already planning her next move. Her next move in getting Holly and Jethro Gibbs where she wanted them.**

**End of Chapter**

**Bonus Point if you can tell me how you think they'll try and destroy Naples.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Italian Holly**

**"Jared,what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, snatching the phone from Ziva.**

**"Abby's hurt and Sophie's outside!" Jared panted. "Darren and Matt have gone to help!"**

**"Don't just leave them" BANG! Gibbs heard the unmistakable sound of a gun firing on the other end of the phone.**

**NCIS**

**Sophie let the dead car driver slide to the floor, blood pouring from his head, and looked up at Matt who was stood at the wall.**

**"Don't worry Matt, your turn will come too," Sophie raised the gun and took aim at Matt's head.**

**BANG!**

**"Get away from my land!" Salvador stood further up the road with a pistol in his hand. "You have three seconds before I shoot you. One...Two...Three!"**

**He fired and quick as a flash, Sophie scarpered down the road, gun discarded, hands on head.**

**"Are you okay?" Salvador crouched down next to Abby who looked ill and pale, blood seeped from underneath her black summers dress.**

**"Who are you...?" Abby asked weakly.**

**"I'm Salvador, the owner of the apartment block, the landlord as you Americans would call it," Salvador replied. "Don't worry Miss. You'll be fine."**

**NCIS**

**Vincent Maleri watched Holly, Matt, Darren and Jared from thetop floor of his house. He smiled as he poured himself a glass of wine made from the vineyards of Vesuvius itself.**

**"Maria my dearest," Maleri called.**

**Maria Maleri was barely ten years old but more devious and deceptive than most adults. She was short, light and frail and was dressed in Italian woven silk and a swan's feather in her hair.**

**"Yes papa?" Maria asked dutifully.**

**"Go downstairs and speak to those kids, find out where the girl's father is," Maleri ordered.**

**"Yes papa," Maria skipped away and Maleri smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought.**

**NCIS**

**"Marco! Hurry up with those bags!" Patrizia Ferrone ordered as she ascended the steps. "I don't know why our landlord was out there with that ugly looking woman who looked like she'd fallen into a vat of fake blood! He should be helping us! The customer is always right!"**

**"Snob alert," hissed Matt as Patrizia passed them.**

**"You there! Urchin! Hold my coat and don't go through my pockets!" Patrizia tossed her coatcat Jared.**

**"Snob and Racist alert," Matt summed up.**

**"Umm, hold your own fucking coat!" Jared held up the coat as it were the most disgusting thing in the world.**

**"What in God's name did you say to me child?" Patrizia rounded on Jared. "Do you want ten cents or not?"**

**"No! Keep your coat!"snapped Jared.**

**"No, you keep it," Patrizia said. "I have my hands full! If that gets so much as a drop of mud or any other filth you urchins have been rolling around in upon it, I shall skin the lot of you."**

**"Alright, looks like I'm going to have to play Wise Man since no one else will!" Matt grabbed up the coat and threw it over the wall onto the road.**

**"Why you insolent little...!" Patrizia started toward Matt. "That was a hundred Euro Louis Vuitton coat!"**

**"Well it should have fallen faster then," replied Matt.**

**"Is there a problem here?" Salvador led Abby up the stairs.**

**"These urchins have vandalised my stuff!" Patrizia protested. "Marco! Do something!" She turned to her husband with anger in her eyes.**

**"Mrs Ferrone, go and wait inside," Salvador said. "Ah Maria! Can you look after these lot while I speak with Mrs Ferrone?"**

**"Yes sir," Maria smiled innocently. "Hi, I'm Maria."**

**End of Chapter**

**Bad Maria! But what will happen to her? **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Italian Holly**

**"You and McGee should totally get together!" Matt said in her most camp voice. Abby lay on the couch, since the bullet was a through and through, Salvador had bandaged it up and then sent her inside.**

**"McGee and me? God no, it would be like Tony and Ziva," Abby smiled. "We'd never agree on anything!"**

**"Oh, I dunno..." Matt waggled her finger. "Anyway, can I go back out and play because it's boring in here! I mean Holly and Darren and Jared are getting the whistle stop tour of Meta di Sorrento by Maria Maleri while I am stuick in here."  
><strong>

**"Well Matt, be fair, someone had to stay," replied Abby.**

**"Hey Matt! Abby! How are all you lot doing?" Tony walked in and stretched out on the couch, placing three pizza boxes on the side.  
><strong>

**"DiNozzo," Abby said flatly.**

**"So, how does it feel to be in the country that the DiNozzo family orginated?" Tony asked.**

**"Wait, your family come from Naples?" Abby sat up slowly.**

**"Yeah, where else?" Tony asked. "Beautiful women, hot sun, pizza..."**

**"A volcano that could kill you at any moment," Abby continued.**

**"That too," Tony nodded.**

**"I see stupidity runs in the family," Abby replied.**

**"Stop it that's Ziva's job!" Tony protested.**

**"Or what?" Abby jabbed Tony in the stomach before launching herself at him, tickling him as hard as possible.**

**"Okay, as soon as you're done having sex I'll let you know that I'll be back in ten, I'm going to the roof," Matt walked out, rolling her eyes.**

**"God that kid is so innocent," Abby smiled.**

**NCIS**

**"My Nana Rosa lives on this block," Maria said, leading Holly, Darren and Jared down towards the cool evening seafront.**

**"Cool, I have a question," Jared asked. "How are you so street smart?"**

**"I guess you just know," Maria replied.**

**"I've got a question too, how do you know English?" Holly raised an eyebrow.**

**"Me mum's British," Maria answered as she led them down the stairs towards the beach. She stopped as they reached the top of the stone steps overlooking the moonlit bay of Naples. "Listen, I'm sorry about this." **

**"Sorry about what Maria? You've done nothing wrong," Holly reached forwarfd to the girl.**

**"No, sorry about this," Maria nodded, turning around.**

**Suddenly, all three kids felt cold hands on their faces, pressing cloth onto their mouths and noses.**

**"Chloroform," Holly noted. "Don't breathe it in or you'll..." She slid slowly to the floor, followed quickly by Jared and finally Darren.**

**"Thanks small fry," noted one of the Mafia men in Italian.**

**"You won't hurt them will you?" Maria asked, tears in her eyes.**

**"Well, that's up to your father," the man replied with a chuckle.**

**NCIS**

**"...Who's that bitch? I'm that bitch. Just call me Helen Keller cause I ain't ever gonna..." Matt sung along to the music blaring through her iPod. She was sat on a ledge in a grotto like area just below the white house.**

**"Matt, have you seen Holly and the boys?" asked Tony, walking over while munching on a pizza slice.**

**"They went out ages ago," replied Matt, looking lazy eyed at Tony. "It's nearly nine, they left at five. They're really late back."  
><strong>

**"Noted," Tony replied. "Anyway, shouldn't you be going off to bed then?"**

**"God no! If they're staying out late then I am too!" Matt declared. "By the way, can you fetch me like a blanket or anything?"**

**"Certainly, would Lady Matilda require anything else?" Tony mockingly bowed.**

**"Yes," Matt swung her legs onto Tony's lowered back. "A footrest sounds cool."**

**NCIS**

**"Ms Flanders, I have them in my custody," Maleri eyed the tied up trio in the next room."What should I do with them now?"**

**"Don't hurt them!" Maria panicked.**

**"I won't," Maleri reassured his daughter.**

**"Stay put Vincent, I'm on my way," ordered Sophie sternly.**

**"Yes Ms Flanders," Maleri replied. He hung up the phone. "Maria, go get your brother. I have a small task for him."**

**End of Chapter.**

**Next Time: What is Maleri's son's special mission? Gibbs and the team discover that the trio of kids are missing and Maria has some doubts. Plus, the terrorists call a secret meeting and Sophie begins to torture the trio, one by one...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Italian Holly**

**Vincent Maleri Junior was in the opinion of many girls, extremely handsome. At thirteen and four months he was too young to be married but had had six girlfriends since the age of nine. His blonde hair, though not typically Italian was gelled to within and inch of its life and his body worked to the point of exhaustion by his overbearing father.**

**When he spotted Matt Haycroft he felt an instant spark of attraction. Unlike many girls that Maleri had forced him on, this one looked pretty and more importantly, more likely to enjoy the stuff he enjoyed. Her blonde hair elaborately curled but stopped before her shoulders, her body was muscular instead of skinny like many girls he had met over the years. For once he felt he might enjoy his mission.**

**"Hey," Vincent sat down.**

**"Sup," Matt replied, more interested in her music than in him.**

**"So, whatcha listening to then?" Vincent asked, trying desperately to successfully make small talk.**

**"Shane Dawson, Live Like UR Dying," replied Matt.**

**"OMG! I Love Shane Dawson!" Vincent was glad that Matt had chosen something that he too enjoyed. Maybe they were similar.**

**NCIS**

**"So Jared, enjoying this are you?" Sophie quizzed Jared as they watched everything from a HD Screen.**

**"You are a vile, sick twisted creature!" Holly yelled.**

**"Wait your turn Miss Gibbs," snapped Sophie. "So, want it to get a bit more... Steamy?" Jared stared at her.**

**"You bitch," he snapped.**

**"Aww, I think he wants it to get steamier," Sophie crooned. She picked up a phone from the side which Jared realised must have been connected to an earpiece. "Vincent, have some fun with girl. I dont care what you do but her boyfriend is watching so make it good..."**

**NCIS**

**Vincent heard the instructions but held back. Was this really how he wanted his life to continue? Being the plaything of his father and his father's clients? **

**"I'm waiting Vincent," Sophie said.**

**Vincent still held back, he smiled at Matt who smiled back.**

**"You seem like a nice guy," replied Matt. "But I do have a boyfriend."**

**"Fine, if you won't listen to this sort of reason..." Sophie said ominously. Suddenly, Vincent became aware of a red beam coming from a window in the white house and landing on the back of Matt's head. "Then I'll kill her..."**

**"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Vincent began to sob. But he swung a punch at Matt's face, knocking her back. She looked back at him,shocked. He swung again and hit her in the stomach sending her sprawling onto her front. Vincent stood over her, watching the poor unconscious girl.**

**"Now finish the job Vince," ordered Sophie. "Or else. It's the only way you can save her life."**

**"Please, there has to be another way," pleaded Vincent.**

**"Do it, or else," Sophie ordered sternly. The red dot appeared on Matt's lower spine. "Maybe I could paralyse her..."**

**With reluctance, Vincent got on Matt's back and slowly drew a short Stanley knife.**

**NCIS**

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'LL KILL YOU****" Jared screamed at Sophie. **

**"YOU ARE A SICKENING COW!" Holly screamed, equally angry. "He didn't want to do it either! That one was all you!"**

**"I know..." Sophie crooned.**

**"You are such a sicko, when my dad finds you he will rip off your head, tear out your eyeballs, shoot your tongue and throw you in a blender!" Holly threatened.**

**"You're mental!" Jared yelled at Sophi****e.**

**NCIS**

**Tony walked outside to find Matt and as he walked over to the grotto he gasped at the sight. Matt lay slumped in the dirt, blood oozing around her with her iPod lying smashed beside her. Worse still, her shirt lay ten metres away. He ran forward to examine her. There was a bloody tick carved lightly into her shoulder blade, as if someone didn't want to carve it.**

**"HELP! HELP!" Tony shouted.**

**"Mamma Mia! What the hell happened?" Patrizia ran forwards, screaming in shock.**

**"Oh my God,what the hell happened here?" Salvador and Marco appeared behind Patrizia, equally shocked and appalled at the poor girl's condition.**

**"I dunno, someone call an ambulance! ****NOW!" Tony yelled.**

**NCIS**

**Gibbs, Rosaline, Ziva and McGee had been working late into the night and as a result were still wide awake when Tony called.**

**"DiNozzo, what's up?" Gibbs snapped.**

**"Long story short, Matt's in hospital and Holly, Darren and Jared are missing, last seen in Meta," Tony said. "Oh, and Abby got shot!"**

**"Where's the NCIS Agent Rosaline assigned?" Gibbs asked, walking toward where he'd put his coat.**

**"Missing, went out for a ciggy and never came back," Tony replied.**

**"Damn it, listen, I'm on my..."**

**"Gibbs, how are you?" Sophie's face filled the screen.**

**"Sophie bloody Flanders," Gibbs dropped the phone.**

**"No hello? Gibbs? Tim? Ziva?" Sophie mocked.**

**"I wish to tear you into a thousand teeny tiny pieces and spread them over the volcano," Ziva replied menacingly.**

**"I know you do Ziva, but here's the thing, I have something that you all need," Sophie said. She moved aside. "Tada! Happy early Thanksgiving!"**

**"I will hunt you down, I will hunt you down and I will kill you," Gibbs said darkly.**

**"I don't doubt that, but you'll have to catch me first!"Sophie grinned and the screen turned to snow.**

**"Damn it! Boss, she left too early," McGee said. "We got nothing."**

**End of Chapter.**

**NextTime: Gibbs gets a tip, the kids take a trip...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Italian Holly**

**"Well there's got to be something!" Gibbs shouted at McGee. "I will not let that bitch get away with this!"**

**"I know boss but she left to fast," McGee said. "Good news is that I have managed to track her down to the other side of Vesuvius."**

**"So she's still in Meta then?" Rosaline asked.**

**"Possibly, I can't tell though," McGee replied.**

**"Well tell then!" Gibbs yelled. "Meanwhile I have to go and tell Director Vance that both his and my kids are missing!"**

**Just then the office phone rang.**

**Gibbs stormed towards it but Rosaline picked it up first. "Hello, NCIS Naples, how may I help?"**

**"Is this Special Agent Gibbs?" the voice of a small girl asked timidly.**

**"She wants you Leroy," Rosaline held out the phone.**

**Gibbs took the phone from her. "Hello, this is Gibbs speaking. What's up?"**

**"I know where your daughter and her friends are, they're in Meta, in the white house not far from the apartment building."**

**Gibbs felt tears in his eyes. "Thank you very much."**

**"You're welcome," replied the girl, hanging up. On the other end of the phone Maria May;leri closed the telephone dictionary and put the phone back on the hook.**

**NCIS**

**"We must advance our plans," Sophie said as light finally dawned over the Bay of Naples. She turned to Maleri, his wife Cesca and their kids who sat at the table.**

**"What do you mean?" Maleri asked while chewing on a croissant.**

**"We do it today," replied Sophie. "Get the bomb out and the kids ready. We leave in an hour."**

**"Sophie, are you sure you want to do this?" Maleri asked seriously. "This is a dangerous mission, should kids really be coming along?"**

**"Vincent, we are taking Holly, Maria, Darren and Jared, Junior can stay here to hold down the fort in case the agents come," Sophie replied. "We are going to make this volcano sing!"**

**NCIS **

**"Alright you miserable lot! Rise and shine!" Maleri said, walking into the bedroom where the kids were sleeping.**

**"What's going on?" Holly asked sleepily.**

**"We:re going to do something that we should have thought of years ago," Maleri grinned.**

**"What might that be?" Holly asked.**

**"We're going to toss a bomb inside Mount Vesuvius and then set it off," Maleri said with a smile. "And with a bit of luck, the volcano will erupt."**

**"But you'll die too," reminded Jared.**

**"A small sacrifice for what might be the biggest operation in the history of terrorism," Maleri said. "Almost forgot! Ms Flanders made a special request."**

**"What request might that be?" Darren asked.**

**"That you are on the volcano when it blows," Maleri cackled.**

**NCIS**

**"Can't this car drive any faster?!" Gibbs yelled as the car drove steadily along the road above Meta.**

**"They'll still be there when we arrive," Rosaline said quietly****.**

**"Not after I'm done with them they wont ..." Ziva threatened.**

**"Just remember, I get Sophie..." Gibbs replied.**

**NCIS**

**"Alright, come on you horrible lot, we have to get to the Circum Vesuviana quickly," Sophie ordered as the kids walked out slowly from the house.**

**"On the count of three make a break for it," whispered Darren to Holly. "Abby's in the house down there. One,two and three!"**

**Holly swung around and headbutted Sophie in the cervix, dodged Maleri's hands and fled down the concrete hill and straight into Salvador.**

**"Holly! Thank God where were you?" Salvador asked.**

**"That crazy girl got me kidnapped by the people in the house up there and now they want to take me to Vesuvius and make it erupt!" Holly said without taking a breath.**

**"Oh Good lord!" Salvador gasped in shock. He pulled Holly in for a hug. "Don't worry Holly... You have always been so very..."**

**"Holly!" Tony ran from the house.**

**"Gullible!" Salvador pressed a pistol to the side of Holly's head.**

**"No!" Tony ran forward but there was a click of another gun.**

**"Don't even think about it," Patrizia Ferrone and Marco stood at the base of the hill, both sporting guns.**

**"You were all in on this..." Tony gasped.**

**"Very true," Salvador nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have a volcano to blow up!"**

**"If you move from here," Patrizia said as a red dot appeared on Tony's chest. "You will die."**

**"Come on boys! Let's go!" Sophie yelled with glee. And Tony could only watch as Salvador led Holly back up the hill, followed quickly by Patrizia and Marco.**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Next Time: Gibbs, Rosaline, Ziva and McGee arrive at the house to take out the bodyguards while Sophie and her team go on the Circum Vesuvians.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Italian Holly**

**Gibbs sighted the house from thirty metres away and immediately parked ha!f on the road outside the apartment block.**

**"Leroy, you can't park like that," Rosaline replied as she got out of the car.**

**"Are you with us or not?" Ziva rounded on Rosaline.**

**"Yes," Rosaline replied.**

**"Then it doesn't matter how we park," Ziva replied as she drew her gun. "Come on then."**

**The group slowly entered the eerily dark building, Ziva fumbled for a light switch while Rosaline, Gibbs and McGee continued toward the stairs.**

**"There's got to be a light somewhere around h-" Ziva felt a muscular hand on her face, it was stronger than she and she could not resist it. She dropped her gun and it landed with a clatter.**

**"Ziva!" Gibbs turned around to see a man, six foot in height, with his hand over Ziva's mouth.**

**"Don't even think about it Mr Gibbs," the man said, reaching into his belt for a gun.**

**"Hey!" Rosaline shouted from her position halfway up the stairs above them. "Cannonball!" She dropped a huge vase and it landed on the man's head, stunning him.**

**"Come on! The White House remember," Gibbs grabbed Ziva by the hand.**

**"Yes Gibbs," replied Ziva, turning briefly towards the unconscious man behind her.**

**"Boss! This way!" McGee yelled.**

**"Coming McGee!" Gibbs replied.**

**Gibbs led the way onto the tiled terrace and marvelled at the quietness.**

**"Gibbs, I swear there were meant to be more guests in this place," Ziva noticed, pointing her gun at the stone steps that led up to the concrete path and the house where the kids were supposed to be staying.**

**"Maybe the girl was bluffing," suggested McGee.**

**"She sounded too scared to be bluffing," Rosaline said. "I think she might live here."**

**"What, in the apartments?" Ziva asked.**

**"No, in the White House," replied Rosaline. "She knew English which suggests she's educated and..."**

**"Listen you don't know what you're talking about," Tony's voice was loud and clear. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs is an experienced agent! What he'll do to you is just... I can't say it."**

**"Blah blah blah!" Vincent spat. "This Gibbs person, if he's so good, where is he?"**

**Gibbs ran up the steps and aimed his gun.**

**"Right here!" Gibbs said. For the first time he got a glimpse at the boy he was pointing a gun at. Barely thirteen, blonde haired and dressed all in black.**

**"You're Holly's dad," Vincent said in awe. "Listen, you need to leave right now."**

**"I'm not going anywhere, so tell me, why should I leave?" Gibbs eyed Vincent. "What are you going to do to me?" He caught a glimpse at the gun in Vincent's hand.**

**"Shoot you," Vincent trembled.**

**"You wanna shoot me? Shoot me then," Gibbs dared him. "Go ahead." **

**"You don't know what you're talking about, go and get Holly! Leave me here!" Vincent began to cry.**

**"What's wrong? What are you hiding?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Gibbs, it's Abby," Ziva pointed to Abby who was in the window. Gibbs watched as Abby began to sign.**

**"What is it?" Rosaline asked.**

**"There's a sniper who's aiming at his back," replied Gibbs.**

**"I'll get him out of there," Rosaline said.**

**"Rosaline, it's too dangerous, you'll get hurt," warned Gibbs. "Leave it to me."**

**"Gibbs the sniper could shoot at any second, we need a distraction," Ziva said quietly. "That kid doesn't want to be there any more than Tony does."**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Rosaline began firing at the house as she made a break towards Vincent and Tony. Ziva, Gibbs and McGee quickly ran after her, also firing. The sniper returned fire, firing one, two, three bullets before finally one of Ziva's bullets caught him in the chest.**

**"Tony, you okay?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Yeah, we better get the kid ins-" Tony looked at something behind Gibbs. He turned around to see Rosaline lying halfway up the path, a bullet embedded in her gut, blood was already streaming from the wound and onto Ziva's boot.**

**"Rosaline," Gibbs sighed. "I'm sorry."**

**"Get the kid inside!" Ziva yelled at McGee and Tony.**

**NCIS**

**The Circumvesuviana was a long and troublesome journtime by Sophie was already extremely bored. She tried to pass the time by reading a celebrity magazine but only found herself ready to blow Justin Bieber's brains out by the end of the article.**

**"Holly, what are you doing?" Darren hissed in Holly's ear.**

**"Just something," Holly replied as she finished the last word.**

** KIDNAPPED! GET HELP! CALL THE NUMBER ON THE BACK!**

** THX IN ADVANCE!**

**She looked at a couple of American tourists a few metres away from them.**

**"On the way out I'm gonna give it to them!" Holly replied.**

**"You two," warned Salvador, briefly patting his holster.**

**"Okay guys, this is our stop!" Sophie smiled and the group began to move. Just as they were about to leave, Holly threw the scrumpled up paper at the tourists. The man looked up and saw Holly do a call gesture as she was pulled off the bus by Patrizia.**

**"Right, next stop Mount Vesuvius," Sophie pointed at the Vesuvio Bus just outside the station.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Yes, sorry for not warning you about Rosaline's death.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The team get on the Circumvesuviana but are they too late? Meanwhile, a certain someone makes a return appearance at the pezk of Vesuvius...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Italian Holly**

**"Look, do you have information about where they are?" Gibbs asked Vincent.**

**"Sorry, I'm afraid I do not," Vincent replied.**

**"Come on now, you can tell me," Gibbs said.**

**"I can't tell you," replied Vincent. **

**"Why not?" Gibbs asked gently.**

**"Cause he'll kill me!" Vincent sobbed.**

**"Who will?" Gibbs asked.**

**"My dad," Vincent replied, still crying.**

**"Vincent, if you tell me then I promise, you will never have to see him again," Gibbs said.**

**"But it's not just me! It's my sister!" Vincent sobbed, a fresh wave of tears coming on.**

**"Your sister?" Gibbs asked.**

**"She called you last night! She betrayed our father," Vincent cried.**

**"Maria, Maria called me," Gibbs said, putting the pieces together. "You and her life in the white house. She was the one who took them out last night."**

**"Yeah but she had no choice," Vincent sniffed.**

**"Listen to me, I promise that I'll get your sister out alive, I promise you that, okay?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Thank you so much," Vincent replied.**

**"Now where are they?" Gibbs asked. Suddenly he heard his phone ring.**

**"Hello?" a man said.**

**"Hello, this is Gibbs speaking," Gibbs replied.**

**"Sorry, some girl passed me this note, said she was being held against her will," the man said.**

**"Who was she?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Red head, about twelve years old," the man remembered.**

**"Where were they?" Gibbs replied.**

**"They just got on the Vesuvio Bus," the man said.**

**"Thank you so much," replied Gibbs. "Gotta go!"**

**NCIS**

**"Just a few more moments," smiled Sophie as the bus drove up towards the national park. "Then you'll see the surprise we have waiting for you..."**

**"You're insane," spat Holly. "My dad will find you. He'll find you and he'll kill you."**

**"Shut up girl!" Patrizia snapped, drawing her gun. There was a scream from the other passengers on the bus. "Oh shut up it's not as if you haven't seen a gun before!"**

**"Stand down Patrizia," ordered Sophie, smiling at Holly. "I like to hear her talk."**

**"Papa, will Vince be okay?" Maria asked Mr Maleri.**

**"I'm sure he will, my dearest," replied Maleri.**

**"Mr Maleri, please keep conversation to a minimum," Salvador turned to Maleri. "This opp is meant to be discreet."**

**"Good point I guess," Maleri replied. The bus slowed to a halt and, starting from the front, all the passengers slowly got off. When Sophie reached the bus driver, he flinched.**

**"Please don't kill me!" He begged.**

**"Okay," Sophie replied. The man sighed with relief. "KIDDING!"**

**BANG! She shot the man cleanly in the head, the bullet flying through his brain and out the back of his head.**

**"Good, now we're home free," Sophie said, watching Holly who seemed restless.**

**"What is it Holly?" Maria asked gently.**

**"Shut up traitor," Holly snapped. "You sold us out to Sophie. I'm not talking to you."**

**"Ah! Company's here!" Sophie cackled as the second bus parked in the carpark. **

**"What the-" Holly gasped as the door opened.**

**"Let me go you putrid flaming balls of piss!" Matt struggled as two burly men lifted her out of the truck.**

**"Matt, how are you?" Holly asked her friend.**

**"I'm good, same won't be said for these dickheads," Matt smiled.**

**"They only speak Italian, Matt, you are wasting your time of which you have very little," said Sophie. "Vincent, get in, you're driving. Kids, get in the back."**

**"What about us?" A female college student asked, walking up to Sophie.**

**"Let me think..." Sophie rummaged around in her handbag before pulling out a Beretta and firing it at the woman, sending blood spewing from her head. "Disposable."**

**She jumped aboard the bus.**

**"Onward ho!" She shouted.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**NEXT TIME: Gibbs and the team finally catch the train but is it too late? Meanwhile, up on the volcano, the bomb is prepared...**

**Please Review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Italian Holly**

**"Hurry up there's no time to lose!" Ziva said, running down the steps that led to the road on which the Circumvesuviana was situated.**

**"Coming Ziva," Tony said, following her with slightly less pace.**

**"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs said, passing him on the stairs.**

**"Why do I have to come? Why couldn't McLazy come?" Tony groaned.**

**"Because he's watching Vincent back at the house." Gibbs' reply was snappy and short as he raced towards the station.**

**"But why does he get to..." Tony trailed off.**

**"Leave this one to the grownups Tony, we know what we're doing," Ziva smiled.**

**NCIS**

**"Come on Salvador! Can't this thing go any faster?!" Sophie snapped at the elderly man.**

**"No it won't! Now shut up a sec," Salvador said icily.**

**"Papa, I want to go home," Maria complained to her dad.**

**"We have an important job to do here Maria," Maleri replied. "We'll be able to go home soon unless your pig headed brother squealed on us."**

**"Yes papa," Maria lowered her head before raising it just enough to catch Holly's eye. She winked at her.**

**"Matt," Holly breathed. "I think Maleri's daughter is on our side."**

**"No she isn't, she's the one who got us captured," hissed Matt.**

**"I dunno," Holly looked at Maria with pity in her eyes.**

**"You two! Shut up!" Patrizia yelled, backhanding Holly across the face.**

**"Patrizia, no violence, they'll be enough time for that later..." Sophie eyed Patrizia.**

**The vehicle stopped and Salvador turned to Sophie.**

**"That's as far as the bus can go, we'll have to walk the rest of it," Salvador sighed at Sophie.**

**"Right then," Sophie replied with a straight face. She turned to one of the two Italian men who had taken Matt.**

**"Giovanni, tenere la bomba," Sophie ordered. The words meant "hold the bomb". She handed over an ironically placed Target bag to Giovanni that mu****st have contained the bomb.**

**"Ms Flanders, how do you plan to detonate it?" Maleri asked.**

**"Via my mobile phone," replied Sophie.**

**Holly smiled, she knew she could easily stop the bomb going off if she could pickpocket Sophie's phone and toss it.**

**"Holly," Maria moved slowly over to them as the adults disembarked. "I'm sorry, I truely am."**

**"Thanks, it means alot," Holly smiled at Maria. "I'm sorry too."**

**"Maria! Do not talk to trash like that!" Maleri yelled.**

**"Sorry papa," Maria hung her head in shame.**

**"We all ready?" Sophie asked. "Good, then let's climb!"**

**NCIS**

**"You do not understand! I need to get up the mountain now!" Gibbs snapped at the man in charge of the Vesuvio Bus.**

**"No, no pass, you no pass!" The man said in terribly grammared English.**

**"Just let me on the bus," begged Gibbs.**

**"Gibbs! There's a guy over here who'll give us a ride!" Ziva shouted. She pointed at a truck with just two seats and a back space.**

**"Please take my truck, if it is for family then I shall not interfere," said a bearded man who certsinly wasn't Italian.**

**"How much?" Gibbs pulled out his wallet.**

**"You don't have to..." the man said.**

**"Take it," Gibbs handed over the twenty Euro note. "Driving!"**

**"Shotgun!" Ziva replied.**

**"Back seat," moaned Tony, cursing.**

**NCIS**

**At the top of Vesuvius there were at least twenty tourists and Sophie cursed. She did not want to cause a scene.**

**"Trinket love?" a bearded toothless man approached her.**

**"No, do I look like a trinket sort of girl?" Sophie spat.**

**"If the shoe fits," the man replied. Sophie parted her leather jacket to reveal her gun.**

**"Sorry ma'am," the man quivered.**

**"Good, come on people!" Sophie beckoned to the kids and the other terrorists. She smiled as Giovanni handed over the Target bag.**

**"Sophie, please don't do this," begged Holly.**

**"Bombs away," cackled Sophie furiously, hurling the bag at the volcano, sending it rolling down the crater. But it did not break.**

**"You'll kill thousands, you'll kill yourself!" Holly snapped. By now a small crowd had gathered around the rim of the volcano, staring at the bag and the woman who'd thrown it.**

**"But it'll be worth it though," Sophie smiled. She reached into her jacket pocket. "Where's my phone? Where is it?"**

**She furiously turned out all her pockets but still she could not find her phone.**

**"I must have dropped it on the slope! Go and find it!" Sophie roared at Marco and Federico, the other Italian man.**

**"Yes signora," Marco bowed, running away.**

**Holly looked around, certain that she hadn't seen Sophie drop her phone and soon found her answer. The phone was peeking out of the pocket of Maria's cotton cardigan.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I do love Maria.**

**NEXT TIME: The team arrive on Vesuvius. Lives will be lost.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Italian Holly**

**"Damn it where is my bloody phone?!" Sophie cursed, eyeing up Holly was looking anywhere except at Maria's pocket. "You took it didn't you..."**

**"No, I never..." Holly said, but it was too late, Sophie slapped her and she fell to the floor.**

**"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" shouted a massively obese man who waddled between the terrorists and stood between Holly and Sophie.**

**"Or what, what are you gonna do fatty?" Sophie shoved the man and he shoved her back and within seconds they were grappling.**

**"Come here girl..." an elderly woman beckoned for Holly, taking her hand and trying to lead her away from the fight.**

**BANG! The man fell down as Patrizia shot him once through the neck. In synchronisation, the five terrorists drew their guns and pointed them at the crowd.**

**"I suggest you move away, or else," Sophie threatened. Suddenly there was the sound of gunshots further down the slope and Marco and Federico ran up the hill, firing at the agents.**

**"Hey!" Gibbs yelled, running up onto the crater and firing at Sophie who ran behind a rock. The crowd scattered, trying to slide down the volcano in an effort to prevent from being shot.**

**Matt spun around and punched Maleri in the family jewels before grabbing Darren's hand and running for cover behind a rock.**

**"Holly!" Ziva ran between the shooting terrorists to release Holly from the grip of the dead woman lying on the dirt. Holly looked at the mass of bullets and panic as the crowd escaped from the battle between Gibbs and Tony and Sophie, Maleri, Salvador, Patrizia, Giovanni, Marco and Federico.**

**"Maria get back here!" Holly yelled at Maria, who was stood frozen by the crater's edge. Holly jumped up and ran at Maria and grabbed her frail arm, pulling her back towards her.**

**She turned back to see Ziva groan and slide to the ground, a bullet in her shoulder. Holly shoved Maria in the vague direction of Matt and ran back towards Ziva. She pulled the gun from her holster.**

**"Holly, what the hell are you doing?" Matt yelled.**

**"I have no idea," replied Holly, taking the gun and aiming at the fighters. She fired once, twice, three times and looked just in time to see Giovanni stumble backwards.**

**"You! You give me the phone now!" Maleri thundered towards Holly.**

**"She can't! Because I have it!" Maria replied.**

**"Maria, don't lie to me," Maleri looked shocked as his daughter admitted her betrayal. "I don't believe you."**

**"There," Maria took the phone from her pocket. "Now do you believe me? Huh?"**

**"I don't believe it... You betrayed me! You betrayed all of us!" Maleri took aim at Maria's head.**

**"Hey!" Tony shouted. BANG! BANG! The bullets connected with Maleri's spine and head and sent him sprawling on to the ground. Tony smiled but his happiness was short lived as Patrizia delivered a karate chop to his head. Gibbs moved towards Patrizia but before he could do anything, Salvador had him by the throat and was squeezing hard.**

**"Next time you come to Italy remember, we aren't all Pizza and Ice Cream..." Salvador tightened his grip.**

**"Yeah, I know," Gibbs used all his strength to flip Salvador over, headfirst and sending him toppling towards the bottom of the volcano.**

**"Shove off!" Patrizia slammed Gibbs into the railing and moved towards the kids. "Hand me the phone! Hand me the phone now!"**

**She held her hand out towards Maria.**

**"Is that the boy's sister?" Ziva moaned.**

**"Yes it is," replied Holly.**

With expert skill, Ziva lashed out with her legs, shoving Patrizia back so she hit the edge of the railing hard, snapping her neck and sending her falling.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ziva jumped for cover and hit the dirt hard.

"You didn't think you'd escaped me did you?" Sophie snarled, kicking Gibbs in the groin and moving towards the kids. She took aim at Holly and smiled. "First you!" She fired.

"NO!" Maria screamed, jumping in front of the bullet before she knew what she'd done. She fell to the dirt path and lay there still.

"Oh well, you second then..." Sophie pulled the trigger but as she did, Gibbs' foot connected with her side, sending her tripping backwards and almost falling. Quickly as she could, she ran down the volcano, headed straight for the bus.

"Maria!" Holly turned Maria over. Blood covered the front of her cardigan and the bullet hole was dangerously close to her stomach.

"Holly," Maria whispered.

"Why?" Holly breathed.

"Because, you're worth it," Maria sighed. "And I'm not. In fact I was gonna kill myself after this anyway so...at least I died a relatively noble death eh?" She coughed and a dribble of blood appeared at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Maria," Holly sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry Holly," Maria sounded fainter as each word passed. "Just tell my brother... Tell him... I love him." And with that she passed away.

"Hermione Gibbs!" Gibbs stood up.

"Oh crap," Holly sighed, turning around.

"Guns, off limits! You took Ziva's gun!" Gibbs roared.

"I had to!" Holly replied, tears on her face. "If I hadn't then you could have died!"

"That was a huge risk you took, Holly!" Gibbs snapped. He noticed the expression on Holly's face. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yes dad," Holly bowed her head as Gibbs walked towards Maria's corpse.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Maria," Gibbs sighed trying to figure out how to tell her brother. "I'll speak to Director Vance. She deserves a posthumous medal."

"She wasn't a citizen though boss," Tony stood up and groaned.

"Yeah well, she deserves a medal," Gibbs stared fondly at the dead girl. "Come on. I'll call an ambulance for you Ziva."

"Thanks Gibbs," replied Ziva, standing up. "What's more worrying is Sophie. She could be anywhere."

"She could, you're right," Gibbs replied. "But something tells me she won't be back for a long time..."

NCIS

Two weeks later...

"My dear cousin, what could be more fun than rotting in a jail cell?" Alejandro Rivera asked through the glass.

"Getting revenge on the man who put you in there," replied Sophie Flanders with a smile. "You see I have a plan..."

"You said that last time," complained Alejandro.

"This one however, cannot go wrong," Sophie smiled.

"Why not?" Alejandro asked.

"Because I ave worked it out so well that you'd have to be a genius to figure it out..." Sophie replied.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a genius," replied Alejandro.

"Let me tell you, there once was an agent, bold and strong who had no weaknesses and could never do wrong..." Sophie smiled.

"Where are you going with this?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"But times changed and years moved too where once he had no weaknesses ..." Sophie took out pictures of Matt and Holly. "Now he has two..."

THE END OF THE STORY!

The next story is going to be called An Agent's Weaknesses and anyone who enjoyed this should read it and put it on your 'to read' list. It features a character's death. Could be OC could be TV show. I will not say...


End file.
